Wild Side
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They didn't want to screw anyone over... but they knew that Vince needed to learn that you can't punish anyone just because you feel like it.


_**SummerSlam 2016…**_

" _Stay down, bitch!" Seth yelled after kicking the steel steps, having not heard the sickening sound echo from Amanda's thumb, index and middle fingers… but Finn did and within seconds, his rage took over and he was attacking Seth._

 _Seth fought back and picked Finn up, powerbombing him into the barricade and Amanda's eyes widened in horror as she heard Finn's right shoulder snap out of its socket and Finn saw the tears streaming silently down the petite brunette's face._

 _Finn relocated his shoulder and stood up, running at Seth and attacking him before tossing him into the ring. Turning to Amanda after running over, he pulled the steps away and relocated her fingers and thumb._

 _"Your shoulder…" Amanda whispered as Finn crouched down._

 _"Mandy, don't worry bout me… get those fingers and thumb checked." Finn whispered to her._

 _"After you go in there and kick his crazy ass." Amanda responded, the two sharing a quick kiss before Finn ran into the ring and she stood up._

 _The ending was improvised but Finn was handed the championship and him and Amanda embraced each other… but when they walked into the backstage area, Hunter ran to them._

 _"Kids…" Hunter said._

 _"His right shoulder…" Amanda responded, tears glistening in her eyes._

 _"Her thumb, index and middle fingers on her right hand…" Finn replied, his left arm around Amanda's shoulders._

 _"How bad?" Hunter had managed to ask… but the looks in their eyes spoke volumes, the two felt like they had fucked up out there and Hunter took his surrogate kids into his arms, all three hugging._

 _To them, everything seemed to move in slow motion after that… the two were holding each other in the trainer's room once they were alone, their foreheads pressed together._

 _"I'll be right back…" Amanda whispered, her and Finn kissing again before she left… and stopped to let it out._

 _"Mandy?" She heard, her head snapping up and Seth seeing pure rage in her eyes. "How bad?" Seth asked._

 _"You dare ask me how fucking bad?! His labrum is torn because of you, you reckless bastard!" Amanda responded lowly, her voice increasing to a yell and her clenching her already injured right hand into a fist and slamming it right into Seth's nose before she proceeded further with the beating and Seth's screams were agonizing as he was down on the ground and Amanda was mercilessly attacking him._

 _"Roman! Roman, help! Help me, she's gonna kill me!" Seth screamed, Roman managing to restrain Amanda after pulling her off and seeing Finn run to them, Amanda's tears increased and her biting on the corner of her mouth._

 _Roman noticed it again when he looked at Amanda… the shift from the enraged Demon Mistress to the feeling betrayed beyond belief Shield Sister… and roughly yanked a bruised and bleeding Seth up to his feet, shoving him back._

 _"Fuck off! And don't go near them again unless you want to apologize!" Roman growled, Seth taking off and Roman turning to Finn and Amanda._

 _"I shouldn't have gone off like that…" Amanda said as Finn carefully examined her right hand, the fingers and thumb still in their sockets but bruising quickly._

 _"Don't be sorry about it, babe. He should've waited until you calmed down." Finn responded._

 _"Listen to him, Mandy Rose, he's right… you two obviously care deeply about each other, you have for a long time." Roman replied, kissing Amanda on her forehead and him and Finn shaking hands. "Take good care of each other… let it happen, embrace your changing relationship." He said before leaving._

 _A distance away, Vince watched Finn and Amanda carefully._

 _But it was in disapproval… he didn't like the young man being anywhere near a girl who was basically his granddaughter…_

 **Present time,** _ **10/9/17…**_

"Look, I don't care what they want! The Intercontinental Championship is one thing but if that punk kid thinks he's getting a Universal Championship opportunity before anyone else just because he's sleeping with her-" Vince responded… before he turned to the doorway.

Hunter did so as well and both saw Amanda, who was clearly angry.

"I don't see what Brock did to keep the title hostage… I don't see what Roman and Joe have done to keep getting title shot after title shot, only for Brock to keep winning just because you don't like me and Finn being together. Well Vince… it's way past time that you hand this business over to Hunter because he's done a fucking fantastic job with NXT and clearly, you don't know real wrestling anymore! Finn's not over enough with the crowd in your opinion?! You're just an out of touch old bastard!" Amanda responded before she stormed off, Vince and Hunter knowing she was upset.

"She'll get over it… and him." Vince replied, Hunter looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"The only reason you say that is because she just crucified you! Everything she spoke is true, you don't know real wrestling anymore!" Hunter growled at his father in law before he left.

Amanda found Finn and they kissed as they embraced each other… and Finn saw the look in her eyes.

"No sell with him, love?" Finn questioned.

"That's why we're gonna show Vince he's wrong. I'd hate to screw Roman and Mike over but that Intercontinental Championship is gonna be around your waist." Amanda responded before they smirked and kissed.

When the triple threat match was underway, Amanda grabbed a steel chair and passed it to Finn before she yanked Roman out of the ring and the referee turned.

Finn grabbed the chair and slammed it into Mike's head before he tossed it and covered him, the referee counting to three and the bell ringing.

"Here is your winner and NEW Intercontinental Champion, Finn Balor!" Jojo announced as Amanda grabbed the Intercontinental Championship and handed it to Finn, who pulled her in for a kiss and raised the title over his head as the two looked at the camera.

' _He's more over now than your hand picked boys, Vince.'_ Amanda mouthed with an evil smirk that matched Finn's before they kissed, the fans cheering.

It had all turned out beautifully.


End file.
